In order to more effectively cool servers, such as host servers, the revolving speed of cooling fans currently adopted is very high (e.g. over 20,000 rpm in some instances). As a result, the spindle of the fan produces a large amount of heat and cannot be cooled down in time, thus causing the fan to be prone to malfunction.